


We're The Good Guys

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if rather than May, Jemma was there to comfort Skye after she shot Donnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Good Guys

Skye had perched herself up on the holatable, alternating between period of checking police radios and local and international news stations for news on Donnie Gill's body and staring blankly at her laptop screen thinking about what had happened, how he had just gone lifeless and fallen overboard were he would no doubt never be found, for his family and friends to never know what happened to him.

 

She liked this room, even with the shot up windows it reminded her of the brief few months where her life was at least partially calm, where she had people she cared about and not a psychotic ex-friend locked up in the basement, a best friend who was only a mere shell of himself and a director who was obviously hiding something from them. The only salvation in all of this was Jemma. Jemma who would still smile and laugh and act like everything is the same and, god, Skye wished she could do that.

 

"Hey," Skye focused her eyes and looked up to see Jemma entering the briefing room. "You're not still trying to figure out what May and Coulson are hiding from us, are you?"

 

Skye half smiled, leaning into Jemma when she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss Skye on the cheek.

 

"You know how Coulson hates when you do that."

 

"No, I'm just," Skye motioned to the laptop screen that was displaying radio transmissions.

 

"What have you hacked into now?" Jemma asked, somewhat fondly as she hopped up beside Skye.

 

"Police radios, news stations."

 

Jemma frowned in confusion, looking from the laptop screen to Skye who seemed to have zoned out again. "Why?"

 

"I wanted to see if there was any news on Gill's body," Skye confessed, leveling her eyes on Jemma and lightly shaking her head. "There isn't, they haven't found him yet."

 

"I don't think they will, honey." Jemma said carefully, placing her hand on Skye's thigh when she placed her laptop on the table. "Nobody is looking for him, not anymore, not since he ran away to join the academy."

 

Skye sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees and burying her face into her hands.

 

"Are you ok, love?"

 

"No, Jemma, I'm _not_ ok." Skye snapped with a humorless chuckle. "I killed that kid and for what?"

 

"This isn't your fault, Skye. Not at all. This is down to HYDRA, you did what you had to do to protect your team."

 

"My heart rate didn't move," Skye lifted her wrist and pressed the watch to show Jemma. "It stayed at a solid sixty-five. Surely after killing someone for the first time my heart rate should have at least wavered, Jem."

 

"Hey," Jemma muttered softly, placing her hand on Skye's cheek to guild the girl to look at her. "Babe, it's going to be hard, ok? It's _always_ going to be hard, killing someone will never be easy but just because your heart rate didn't budge doesn't mean you aren't remorseful."

 

"What was he like? Donnie?"

 

"He was a nice kid, lonely, he just wanted to be left alone, to not harm anyone." Jemma said, running her thumb calmingly along Skye's jawline. "But he wasn't that kid anymore, HYDRA got to him, they brainwashed him, there was no saving him from that."

 

"I know. It still hurts, though. A young, engineering genius dead. And he is not the only one, Jemma. There are young people dying all the time because they rejected HYDRA, or took HYDRA up on their offer and just weren't good enough. SHIELD isn't guiltless, either." Skye huffed. "Why are we doing it? Risking the lives of innocent young people, risking our own lives."

 

"To save more innocent people. We are protecting the public from what HYDRA would do with all technology and intel we have stopped them from obtaining over the years." Jemma frowned, wondering where all this doubt was coming from. "What we do is good, Skye, and we can try and stop HYDRA but they are going to get to people and things before we do and they will cause casualties, some of which at SHIELD's hands, but it _is not_ our fault, HYDRA don't give us a choice. We're the good guys, Skye."

 

"It just doesn't feel like it sometimes." Skye muttered quietly, moving to pick up her laptop again but Jemma grabbed onto her hands before she could, pulling until Skye was facing her again. 

 

"Hot chocolate? We can settle down and watch that show you like, uh, the one where people are sent to the jungle with no clothes on."

 

"Naked and afraid." 

 

"Yes, that. We can go stick our big, comfy, 'for when I'm upset' sweaters on and cuddle in your room." Jemma suggested, smiling hopefully at Skye, hoping to take her girlfriends mind off of everything, at least for a little while. 

 

"I would rather wear your sweater." Skye grinned a little, sliding off the table and moved to stand in front of Jemma, in between the girls legs. "Besides, you look better in mine."

 

Jemma smile, shuffling to the edge of the table and pulled Skye in by wrapping her legs around her waist. 

 

"And maybe the people on the TV won't be the only ones that are naked." Skye grinned cheekily, pushing herself up onto her toes when Jemma's hands landed on her cheeks, bringing her lips within inches of Jemma's. 

 

"Coulson has warned us about doing _that_ on the bus." Jemma whispered against Skye's lips, bumping the tip of her nose against Skye's. "You are going to get us into trouble."

 

"That's what I do best." Skye quickly pecked Jemma on the lips. "Well, one of the things I do best."

 

Jemma let out a little huff, her hands clasping at the back of Skye's neck, pulling the hacker into a kiss. 

 

"Don't you both have bunks to be doing things like that in?" A voice teased, making the duo pull apart, looking over to the door where Bobbi was standing, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and her eyebrows arched. 

 

"Will you cover for us with Coulson?" Skye asked while Jemma looked somewhat mortified. 

 

"Mmhm, go for it." Bobbi agreed, strutting over to turn on the screens and picked up the tablet before leaning back against the table when Skye stood back and Jemma slid off the table. "He is busy with other things anyway, I doubt he is going to come looking for either of you any time soon."

 

"Thank you, agents Morse." Jemma called as Skye pulled her out of the room. 

 

"Bobbi," Bobbi corrected, rolling her eyes at the women and returned her attention to the screens in front of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr :}? Thatoneloser-kid


End file.
